The Trip To Be remembered
by rosaliestar19
Summary: What happenes when the Anubis gang goes to the Bahamas? Lots of drama. Pairings start out as Nina/Fabian Amber/Alfie Mick/Mara and Patricia/Jerome. Alot more interesting then the summary. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The trip that will be remembered

Disclaimer: rosalietsar19 does not own House of Anubis.

Chapter 1: House of announcements

Nina's P.O.V.

Everyone was sitting in couples, Mara and Mick, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Jerome the only people that were not in a relationship were in their rooms, and I and my amazing boyfriend Fabian were all cuddled up together in the living room. It was the start of winter break was tomorrow and it was freezing, which gave me an excuse to cuddle with Fabian.

Then Trudy came in and said, "Dearies I have an announcement to make, we will all be going to the Bahamas tomorrow for winter break!" Everyone was cheering then we all heard, "Oh my go d I need to pack!" That scream came from none other than Amber. "Wait what time are we leaving?" I asked. "Our flight is booked for seven o'clock in the morning, so we have to get up at five so that we can get dressed and drive there to make the plane." " Nina Nina Nina we have to go pack!" Amber screamed while running up to our room. I gave Fabian a kiss and he gave me a face that said "do you have to go" and I went to my room.

When I got to my room I saw Amber rummaging through my stuff. "Amber what are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm going through your stuff and approving of what you should wear, your dating someone now so I'm going to pack your suit case fro you and maybe even let you adopt some of my clothes." Oh Amber I thought. So I started helping her.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I was in the room I shared with Mick packing when he said "So how's it going with Nina. " Good, actually great." " I can tell she's really excited for the trip." " Come on dude hurry up so we can get to bed." Mick said. " okay I replied

Review! Please I'm new so go easy. This is my first story so tell me what u think n maybe I'll make longer chapters. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip That Will Be Remembered

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 2

_Nina's P.O.V._

"Yes we are finally done!" Amber said as she stared at my suit case filled to the top of clothes. (Some of my original but most I adopted from Amber.) "Yeah now that we have both of our suit cases done let's get to bed. " Maybe we should get Fabian, Alfie or, Mick to do it, I mean these are really heavy." I said attempting to hold up my suit case. "Yeah I guess you're right, I'll stay here and you go get them." Amber said.

I walked downstairs to Fabian's room. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Hold on." From Mick and footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and there was my amazing boyfriend Fabian. "Hey what's up?" He asked giving me a quick kiss. "Me and Amber were wondering if you and Mick could help us bring down our suitcases, they are really heavy especially Amber's?" I asked. "Of course I'll help you, Mick are you in to help Nina and Amber bring down their stuff?" Fabian asked his room mate. "Sure" Mick replied. When we got to Amber and I's room and they both said simultaneously"Wow" Amber replied, " I know I know I did very light packing but can you guys help." Fabian got my suit case while Mick got one of Amber's many suitcases. They brought down the suitcases to the main hallway. Then they both got one more of Amber's. When they were finally done we heard "Dinner!" and we all filed out of Amber and I's room.

At dinner Trudy said "Dearies we will be staying at one of the nicest hotels in the Bahamas. There will be a full spa for the girls, a gym, a private island, and pools, scuba diving, snorkeling, boating, and fishing. Not to mention the amazing rooms and food." At the mention of food mick went "Yah!" as he threw his arms up. "and the room mates will be as they are now." Me and Amber smiled at each other. We all went to bed with high hopes of tomorrow's events.

What do you think? Was it good? Review please! I would like to dedicate this to Twiners3.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter

Nina's P.O.V.

Chapter 3: House of Travels

"Beep! Beep" Uhhhhh I thought as I got up out of bed. Don't get me wrong I really want to go to the Bahamas but why do we have to get up so early? "Amber come on we have to get up and go down for breakfast!" I said trying to get her up. "Amber come on!" I said. "I'm coming!" she said getting up. So I went into the bathroom, got changed, and did my hair. When I got back to my room Amber was putting the finishing touches on her hair and her makeup. "Are you ready to go down for breakfast?" She asked. "Yeah let me just go get Fabian and I'll meet you there." I replied.

I knocked on Fabian's door. When he opened the door I asked "Are you ready to go downstairs for breakfast?" I asked. "Wait what about a kiss?" he asked "Oh fine" I said. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me with such passion. Then he deepened the kiss. I wished I could stay like this forever. This was by far the best make out session we had ever had. Then he was about to take off his shirt when I said "Fabian what are we doing? We should save it for the Bahamas." He agreed and we headed down for breakfast.

When we got in Trudy said "Now everyone we have to leave in a half hour so eat quickly which means we cannot have any food fights today." She said staring at Alfie and Jerome. Once we all finished then we started heading outside to the cabs. Fabian grabbed my suit case so I said " Oh thanks Fabes." To Alfie's dismay Mick grabbed both Amber's his and Mara's suitcases. The cabs were Amber, Fabian, and I in the first, then Mick, Mara, and Patricia in the second, then in the third and last, Alfie, Jerome, and Trudy in the next. Once we were in the cab Amber said "What are you going to do once we get there, Nina? "I responded "Well I really want to go in the pools and go scuba diving. When I was in America I was on the high school swim team and I was really good at it too. "Oh that sounds fun." She said, "But I will be in the spa the minute that we get there, you should come." "Okay, I do need some relaxing." "What are you going to do there Fabian?" Amber asked. "Well I'll probably be in the gym with Mick for some time but I have some plans for Nina and I's 6 month anniversary that I cannot tell you about Amber."

By the time we knew it we were at the airport. "Alright dearies we have a half hour until our plain takes off so you can do whatever you want for the next fifteen minutes but I want everyone back here in fifteen minutes." We all went our separate ways. Amber pulled me over to a clothes store and grabbed a few cover-ups and bathing suits. While she was trying them on I was texting Fabian. He was at the music store. When the fifteen minutes Amber and I headed to meet Trudy and everyone else. When we got there we were the last ones, Trudy asked " has anyone seen Alfie and Jerome yet?" Amber and I both nodded no. After five minutes passed we all had to split up and look, Fabian, Amber and I were in one group and Mara, Patricia, and Trudy in the other. Amber, Fabian and, I went to the little shops around where we were when I got a text from Patricia:

_They are not in the joke shop, where are they!_

"Guys think, if we were Alfie and Jerome where would we be?"I asked.

At the same time we all said"the food court!" Amber, Fabian and I all ran to the food court. And there they were sitting down eating. Amber was the first to reach them. She got up and pulled Alfie and Jerome by the ears all the way to the plain bording section. Once we were there than I texted Patricia that we found them and in two minutes they were there.

Once we boarded the flight I took my seat. The seating was Fabian and I, Jerome, and Patricia for some reason, Amber and Alfie, and Mick and Mara. After we took our seats I went up to go to the bathroom when I saw him! It was…

_  
>I hope everyone liked it please review!It's over 780 words long so I worked really hard on it please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis.

_Nina's POV_

When I went to the bathroom there was Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Mrs. Andrews. What are they doing her I thought to myself why are they here? I immediately sat back down.

"Fabian look two rows in front of us." Fabian looked over and he saw the three of them.

"What are they doing here? Victor is supposed to be in the house and Mr. Sweet said that he would be very busy with meetings and Mrs. Andrews is supposed to be in Liverpool at her home, not in London in the staff house at school and certainly not on a plane heading to the Bahamas!" Fabian said almost screaming but hopefully not loud enough for them to hear us.

" Shush we cannot let them hear us, all that Victor knows is that we are going to the Bahamas, Trudy used the school funds but she ordered the plain tickets and the hotel rooms through her email address, they don't know what plain we are on or what airline."

"Wait a minute, remember last night when Victor said he would be staying in his room in the staff house did you see how much luggage he had? He looked like he would be staying there for two weeks" Just as long as we are staying in the Bahamas." Fabian said. Some pieces of the puzzle were coming together but I still have so many questions, like why are they here? There is no way that they are taking a staff vacation and if they were where were all of the other teachers?

"Fabian how are we going to get past them when we get off of the plain? We are going to have to be really sneaky."I said.

" Since when has that been a problem for us? Remember sibuna?" He asked while covering his eye.

"How could I forget?"I said covering my eye with my hand. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Oh my god I love him so much. His tongue asked for enterance and I let him in. As soon as I remembered that we were on a plain we stopped. I was so tired so I leaned on Fabian and I drifted off to sleep.

"Nina, Nina, it's time to get off of the plain." I slowly woke up. Then I remembered.

"Fabian we forgot to tell the rest of Sibuna about what we saw!" I said whisper screaming.

"Don't worry, Nina, Amber was on her way to do her makeup when she saw him and grabbed Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and I to the back of the plain and we came up with a plan, Jerome snuck Mick and Mara's suitcases and hid them in the back while the two of them were in the bathroom. So when we all load off Sibuna will know not to get noticed and to walk very slowly and then once we see that they are almost put of the plain than Amber will *magicly* find their suitcases." I smiled that my little si buna gang thought of all this without me. Last semester Fabian was horrified of going up into the attic, now look at him. Then we heard,

"We have landed in the Bahamas and we hope that everyone has a safe and fun stay and thank you for flying with us." Then all of Sibuna started staring at each other as in to say "it's time." All of Sibuna quietly and carefully took out our carry-ons trying very hard not to get spotted by Victor and his crew.

Then I heard Mara say," Mick did you put my purse somewhere along with our carry-ons?"

"No they are still in there." Mick replied lifting up the over head compartment door to find that it was empty.

"I put them right in there when we got on the plain and I didn't move it." Mick said. Then Mick and Mara started to rummage through the plain. Then everyone started to help. Once I saw that Victor and his crew were leaving then I gave Amber a wink, which was the signal that they were gone.

Then Amber said, "Here they are I wonder how they got there." She said pointing to the carry-ons.

"Thanks Amber." Mara said while picking up her purse. Once Mara was ahead then Mick said,

"Thanks Amber for finding those." And he winked at her which I found weird. We all borded off of the plane. We got in the taxis, Fabian and I, Patricia and Jerome, Mara and Mick, and Trudy, Amber and Alife were in the last.

Patricia's P.O.V

Once we were in the taxi I told Jerome,

"Finally we get to be alone!"

"I know right and once we are at the hotel Alfie will not leave me alone once we get to the hotel. He has been talking about this trip ever since we found out about it and hiw much he wants to prank the hotel guests and workers." Jerome said.

"And Mara wants to go to the library." I said. "Look I think that we should seriously think about telling everyone about our relationship, I mean we never get to see each other."

" I know we have to tell them. How about while everyone is having dinner we will tell everyone, don't worry about it Trixie." He said kissing me. Oh my god he is the best kisser in the world. He is better than any boy in the world.

Disclaimer: Okay this took forever to finish. I worked sooooooooooooooooo hard on it! Please review it!


	5. Chapter 5

.Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the characters, but I do own the plot! I don't know if you guys have heard but there is going to be a season 2 of HOA it was on the house of Anubis website.

Amber's P.O.V

I was soo excited I couldn't wait for us to get to the hotel! I was so happy to be in the Bahamas! While I was in the cab with Alfie I thought about how when Alfie was getting my luggage for me or attempting to Mick said "Thanks Amber." In a flirty way and then he winked. Oh Alfie, he was having a hard time getting my carry ons. Then Mick picked them up and handed them to me. Our hands touched and I felt sparks go through my hands. What am I thinking, Mick is dating Mara and I am happily dating Alfie. I love Alfie and he loves me. Once we got to the hotel the only people not there were Nina and Mara and Mick. Alfie ran around and opened up my door, what a gentleman!

"Thank you Alfie." I said. When I got out it was amazing! It just took my breath away. I was speechless. It was a resort so it had a private beach and the water was so blue! There were palm trees everywhere and it was just gorgeous. I pulled Alfie over to Nina and Fabian.

"Okay, so I helped Trudy plan the trip so I know what the suites look like and how many people that they can hold, each suite has two bedrooms with a king size bed in each. Then a kitchen and living room in the middle and a bathroom for each bed room." I said to the four of them.

"Now Trudy booked three suites. One for her and Uncle Ade and the other two for us. Now since I planned it I know that Trudy and Uncle Ade's suite is on the first floor and that the other two suites that she booked are on the top level. Now one has a breathtaking view of the beach and the other has a view of the parking lot. We need to get the one with the view, it is called Poseidon's pearl. So we have to get it first. I am going to ask Trudy if we can check in and get that suite.

"Trudy, since we will all be sharing a room can we go and get the keys from the front desk." I asked Trudy and I used my puppy dog eyes. .

"Oh of course you can sweetie, wait what suite will you be taking?" Trudy asked.

" Oh we are going to have the Poseidon suite, thanks Trudy." I said as I ran back to Nina, Fabian, and Alfie. We all went to the check in counter.

" Hello we are from Anubis and we are staying in the Poseidon suite, can we get four key cards?" Fabian asked the young blonde at the front desk.  
>"Okay here are your cards and thank you for staying with us, if you have any questions at all use one of the phones in your room to contact one of the staff members at the front desk. Anything at all." The woman said and she winked at Fabian.<p>

Nina's P.O.V  
>Did I just see that girl flirting with <em>my <em>Fabian!

"Come on Faby we have to get to the room." I said and then I kissed him. Total make out session in the lobby. And in front of everyone in the hotel.

"oh Nina." I heard Fabian mumble. Then I pulled away.

"Come on Nina, let's go and look at the room. It has to be perfect so that we can have that killer party that we planned."

"Nina, Amber what party?" Fabian asked.

"Oh Nina and I are going to have a party an everyone young from the hotel is invited." Amber replied.

"Don't me and Fabian have a say in this I mean it is our room too." Alfie questioned.

"Fine we will race you Amber and I will use the stairs to the left and you guys will use the stairs to the right, whoever gets to the room first wins." While I was talking I pushed the elevator button with out letting the boys see me do it.

"Okay on go, 1…2…3….. go!" Amber said and we ran to the right. Once we saw the boys were out of view we took the elevator.

"High-five Amber!" I said.

"There is no way that they are going to take the stairs and beat us! The suite is on the 30th floor!" Amber and I were laughing the whole elevator ride although it was only thirty seconds. Once we got to the suite Amber said,

" Yeah we won!"

"And we get our party!" I said. We waited for a minute until we saw Fabian and Alfie slowly slugging toward the pearl.

"Aww Fabian, are you okay?" I asked him while I ran toward him.

"Yeah I-m fi-ne" Fabian said between pants. Amber comforted Alfie whole I walked Fabian to the suite and put my card in.


End file.
